Character Classes
Titan The Titans are desendants from a race of humans that served the forces of Eres. They are larger in size due to selective breeding and their roles as shock troops after generations of war. After of generations of hardships and service, the Titans struck out on their own towards the end of the war, weakened and depleted in numbers after the collapse of the Eresian army. Knight The Knights are an order of Humans, Headquartered in Randol, who defend Iris from evil. They follow the creed of Apollon, and have long served him with strength, honour, and nobility. The Knights ready themselves once more, as rumours spread across the land that an army is forming to the east and west. As the citizens of Iris hold there breath, waiting for word from the scouts, the people enlist, the knights train, and they ready themselves to defend there homeland against evil once more. Rogue When life dawned in Iris, Apollon commanded the ethreals to teach the citizens necessary skills to survive. While the people foraged and hunted, the ethreals also taught them how to tap into the magical leylines of there world. The hunters could go unseen for few seconds while they stalked there prey, allowing the hunters to kill more efficiently and quickly. Yet, some of the greatest hunters soon became restless, and became brigands, thieves, and murderers, using there innate skills for the betterment of themselves, not caring for others. When the great war began, some Hunters joined the ranks of Apollon, while there darker brethren fought for Eres. The Hunters wreaked havoc on both sides, with there ability to go unnoticed they were placed in the position of assassins, cutting great swathes through enemies lines before returning to there invisible form, leaving without a trace of there existence. The Hunters are called again to prepare for the war that is to come. Some will answer, while some will remain in the shadows. Mage Mages had existed long before the great war began. They were the select few who were taught by the ethreals in the use of magic, tapping into the force of the universe and using there powers in dazzling bolts of energy that can rip an enemy asunder. Mages served a powerful role in the great war, recruited by both Eres and Apollon, they could defeat hundreds of enemies with there powers while staying out of harms way. The mages serve as an external influence in Iris, protecting the citizens with there powers and helping those in need, while there darker brethren pursue more evil talents, influencing others to do there bidding and bending the forces of magic to there will for there own good. With the new evil dawning, and the titans and knights on the brink of an all-out war, the order of light has shone again. The mages have come out of there studies to fight for Apollon, and against there darker brethren, while those who remain neutral to either side work towards protecting those in need once more. Healer When Apollon created the elves, he selected the High Elves to be keepers of life, tasked with the role of helping and healing others. The Ethreals taught them how to use the leylines of the magical energy in the world to heal and protect, to keep balance and order in life. Elves live longer than humans do, and as such have there own perspective on life, the world, and cycles. As such, the High Elves are deeply respected for there knowledge and wisdom. As the great war began, the healers fought for one faction while those who were neutral remained true to there cause of keeping balance in the world, and continued to do so throughout it. Those who fought for one faction, however, eventually began fighting for there side, becoming paladins, archers, and warrior-healer hybrids. As fighting, and another great war draws ever closer, healers are needed more than ever, both neutral and loyal, to help the people of Iris. Summoner The Elves have lived with nature through the centuries of there existence, preserving it, living in harmony with it, and using the four powers to there own ends. This is where the sorcerer was born; a magic-caster that utilises the power of the elements against his enemies. The Ethreals taught the Elven sorcerers elemental magic, and gifted them with the power to harness the world around them. With the destruction of the land during the great war, the sorcerers began to council. The druids and shamans discussed possible methods to end the destruction, and sent emmisaries to both armies, and even beseeched the Gods, but there request fell on deaf ears as neither side would give in. When the sorcerers realised that there could be no end until one side was defeated, they began joining the war. Some took an aggressive approach, joining both Apollon and Eres'forces respectively, while others remained neutral, only fighting when there lands and people were threatened. Once the war wqas over, the sorcerers ignored the politics and began seeking the land for broken nodes and repairing the nature of Iris. As war again threatens to ravage the landscape, the sorcerers are working frantically to avoid conflict and destruction. Some choose alliances, while others remain neutral, fighting only when needed to defend the natural order.